Hi and Hi
by Silverwing013
Summary: It’s funny how some things you can never forget. But some things are forgotten mere moments after, only to remembered years later....Sibling fluff.


**HI AND HI**

Silverwing013: Pure one shot material. Disclaimers...my magic eight ball still claims that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sigh.

* * *

It's funny how some things you can never forget. But some things are forgotten mere moments after, only to remembered years later. Memories will come back at the worst or best of times, including popping in at the strangest moments with no reason what-so-ever to be there in the first place without invitation. Sometimes, it hits you at just the right moment like it was meant to be there, helping your decision in something.

This was one of those instances for….

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" Hiei looked up in question, crimson eyes blinking up from thought.

The same crimson eyes twinkled down at him, full of the happiness and life his could never have. She giggled sweetly down at him, giggling all the more at his slight confusion.

"Uh…yes?"

The petite ice maiden reached down with a loving finger, rubbing softly at his chin with the pad of her fingertip, lifting it up to his eyes for him to inspect the incriminating object she had so carefully wiped off. Hiei starred cross eyed at the finger hovering above his nose to see traces of pure white sugar lying upon it. She giggled again, playfully dabbing her finger across his nose, his nose twitching from the feel and smell of sugar just out of reach of his tongue….

"I think I know where all the sugar went now."

Hiei starred blankly up at her, trying to forget the sugar right upon the tip of his nose. She smiled down at him with a knowing look in her same colored eyes, turning to a cupboard door nearby, hefting up a sack from under it. More sugar. He could feel a smile of anticipation slowly start up across his lips but stopped it before it could grow. She noticed his watching stare at the sugar bag and laughed as he kept his eyes on it as she moved it back and forth to test where his eyes were looking.

"I'll let you in on a little secret of mine Hiei," she smiled sweetly at him again as he pulled his eyes back up to her face. "I love sugar myself, so I keep a small stash in various areas."

"Hn. Sugar?" Hiei feigned his knowledge on loving any type of sugar.

She carefully lifted the sugar bag upon the counter. "Do you want to help me making home made ice cream Hiei? Please," she turned her eyes on him pleadingly.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. Danged female pleading puppy dog eyes…especially from her. "Hn. Fine."

She beamed a smile down at him. "Thank you Hiei!"

The wanted smile to form for her stretched across his face, glad to see her so happy. Hiei lived for this smile. The smile upon her face meant the world to him. But she should never know. This face that bore his heritage.

"Hina…." He mouthed the word silently, softly to himself so he could hear the word from his own lips to his ears.

"Hm? What'd you say Hiei?" She turned around from pulling bowls, measuring cups, and ingredients to face him.

Hiei stood up from his nice windowsill seat, leaping gracefully to the floor. "Hn. Nothing. What's ice cream?" He pawed through the objects already lying on the counter, trying to figure out how to put the pieces together of what they were going to do with all of the items.

"I think your words for it was sweet snow," she replied, tearing open the sugar bag.

A smile formed on his mouth once more. "And are…_we_…putting sugar in it?"

She laughed at his question. "_We_," she replied cheerily at him, "are putting sugar in it. Lots and lots of it."

Hiei helped her put the items together, finding her smile contagious, rapturous even to his crimson eyes. Simple joy was taken as they sat across from each other on the plush floor, rolling the can back and forth. Truth had been told when she had spoken about the sugar. Tons went poured into the sweet snow by Hiei's hands. The finished product tasted wonderful to their taste buds and Hiei savored the slick feel of coldness wrapped inside his mouth, coldness being forever chased away from the heat of his mouth, so that he kept eating the delicious frozen treat to hope that the coldness could one day be captured and fully tasted upon his tongue.

She placed the empty bowl and licked spoon away to their proper places to keep up with the neatness of the area surrounding them. He followed suit, dutifully returning to his seat at the windowsill, enjoying the view outside. A gentle tap was felt on his shoulder, he turned to the tap to see her eyes upon him. "Hn?"

"…Mmm…. May I?" She finally spoke out her question.

Hiei starred; thinking strongly in his brain that this was his spot, he'd be considered weak, his thick titanium wall around him was being invaded by this small ice maiden. He didn't care at this precise moment or with this precise person, so shrugged at the question. Gladly, she scooted herself up on the windowsill, pleasantly surprised when Hiei carefully lifted her up in helping her to sit upon his lap so there was more room to share. She looked back at him with curiosity to which he avoided her gaze. So she looked out the window, relaxing at the view.

"No wonder you like sitting here all day. It's pretty. And there's a bird nest up there," she leaned back against his chest to feel him go tense for a second before relaxing at their close proximity. "I wonder if they're sisters. Or perhaps brothers," she openly wondered as she watched the two little birds being fed by their mother.

Hiei's slightly gruff voice spoke up unexpectedly. "Or brother and sister."

"Right!" She chirped after getting over the slight shock of him talking at that moment. "They could be brother and sister!"

And the memory came flashing back to Hiei in that moment, popping up without his invitation, a memory that he had forgotten till now. A memory of the words his mother had said the moment he and his sister were born…. The next few hours passed to a joyous blur as the two finally fell asleep where they were, oblivious to the sound of….

…. A key scraped inside the lock, door opening as a person put feet through the opening to respectfully slip of the usual shoes upon them. His red head peered inside, "Yukina? You can head back over to Genkai's temple now. She says tha—oh." The red head blinked over at the windowsill, a knowing smile growing on his face. "Thought I noticed Hiei's aura here," he slipped the loafers back on his socked feet, leaving with a wave to move on to the two impatient waiting boys outside his house. Kurama lead them off, mentally fixing the image inside his memory to remember forever and never forget.

Hiei, with his back against the windowsill, arms wrapped in a protective hold around the ice maiden sitting in his lap. Yukina and Hiei had fallen into a sleep right there on Kurama's windowsill. But the view past the two sleeping twins was worth a smile. Perhaps he had told her, or perhaps not, but Kurama could see what had been scratched in the tree branch holding the nest of two small birds next to the window.

**HI HI.**

Hi could stand for fire and also ice. Hiei and Yukina.

Kurama walked on with Yusuke and Kuwabara down to Genkai's, slight smile on his face all the way there, while back in his house, the pair took a nice little nap. Kurama had left Yukina at his house during the school day, not ever expecting Hiei come there to finally tell her or get that close to telling it. Kurama smiled at this nice turn in Hiei toward his sister, planning on remembering how peaceful the two looked like that for quite some time.

"What's with that smile Kurama?" Yusuke asked questionably.

"Yeah. And I still don't understand why Yukina ain't comin' with us," Kuwabara complained before adding, "And where's the lil runt? Is he there already or did the little shrimpy cop out on us again?"

Kurama shook his head no to Kuwabara's question, knowing that…

…Hiei slept on the windowsill with his sister close to him.

Hiei's sleeping brain registered this fact as it instructed his arms to give her a small squeeze in his sleep as he dreamt on, relishing the forgotten memory that had been remembered just that day.

**_"My little Hi and Hi," his mother's voice said, as her eyes moved from one bundle to Hiei's own wrapped bundle._**

"_Hiei, let's name the little birds! Please!" Yukina begged of the person she sat in the lap of. "How about you name them? Please Hiei?"_

"…_Hi and Hi," Hiei answered softly._

"_Hi and Hi?" Yukina questioned. "You want to name the little birds that? That's what my mother called me and my brother when we were born."_

Hiei looked down at his sister, wrapping arms around her. "My mother said that when my sister and I were born," he whispered.

_They starred openly at each other for moments on end. A smile grew on Hiei's mouth, eyes shining as he looked at his opposite and she smiled in return. "Brother," she whispered softly, gladly. "Why did you not tell me at first?"_

"…_I…couldn't. I…" Hiei stuttered over the words._

"_Shh…. It's all right. I think it would have been too much of a shock at first. It's okay. I always did wonder if you were my brother because of all the little things about you," Yukina smiled at Hiei as he smiled in relief at his sister. Her smile meant the world to him. And his smile meant the world to her._

Hi and Hi.  
Fire and Ice.  
Boy and Girl.  
Complete opposites.  
One in the same.  
Hi and Hi.


End file.
